


Never Forget

by Anaallen44



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaallen44/pseuds/Anaallen44
Summary: Love the idea from hummerhouse of them living for thousands of years, this story is the effect of such a fate.
Kudos: 8





	Never Forget

A heavy sigh breaks the silence between them; annoyance and frustration of their arrival and stay at this place. He hadn't looked forward to it, but knew Leo needed this; wanted. They all had long since forgotten whom the burial was dedicated.   
  
Its location found within a notebook decades old, yellow, and crumbled paper the ink faded and blotched but it read clear. A date, location, and name. Neither of them could pinpoint who it was, someone lost in their near millennium-long past, it came to little surprise they couldn't remember, just like everyone else written in the dated logs of the journals found.

Written in Leo's handwriting, the shortest entry within, it left a mystery to it all. "A need", he says while carefully flipping the brittle paper. He wanted them to visit, mentioned something about it feeling important. There were of course those who opposed; mainly the youngest of them. 

Everyone expected Mikey's refusal, his memory loss through the years hitting him the hardest. His arguments falling into silence as he left the room once the plan held true. He didn't want to go, refused to, preferring to look forward and make new experiences. A reasoning Don backed with his own concerns regarding his preference of spending his time doing something more productive than visiting a gravesite of someone long deceased and forever forgotten.

Himself, he hadn't spoken up. A chat with Leo after the brief argument taken between the three of them. He knew of Leo's deep obsession into their past; their beginnings, their first lifetime before their continued existence started another. 

They found them here, underground storage long since abandoned and forgotten by the four, visited and found, it's filled with paraphrenia through generations. The box in question found settled deep within and farthest in the back. Journals with a year so far past, each written by themselves as a time capsule of sorts. 

Within were stories and nothing more, experiences so far removed and forgotten the dysphoria was immediate for all. Ignored by the genius and mourned over by the youngest. The writing too juvenile and calligraphy messy, the intense feelings printed before him were.... it wasn't him. It's difficult to read; unrelatable, a despondency to it all, he didn't get far before returning it into the decrepit box. 

Only Leo reads through his and theirs, an expected fascination with them; there was that page he always returned.

"It feels important...we have to go"

Raph hadn't complained, nodding before lifting from his crouch aside Leo and yelling for his brothers to ready for their leave come morning. 

Leo's Journal

12/23/2019  
Location- Northampton, Massachusetts   
Splinter 

**Author's Note:**

> Ive had this idea for a while, them beginning to forget after years. its inevitable tbh


End file.
